Mother love
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: A mother s love burns bright and strong. Even if it s for another Mom. Ursa and Kya you know...couple.
1. Chapter 1

"Prince Ozai, the raiders have reported back, with success." Zhao said.

"Excellent, so the last southern bender is dead?" Ozai asked.

"No, as it turns out, your father wanted the raiders to take the women, as a way to humiliate the southern tribe." Zhao said.

"Humph, in actual talk, we were running low on slaves and meat for the men weren't we?" Ozai asked smugly.

"You know it, and there are even some kids just in case your children want some new toys." Zhao said.

Zhao and Ozai laughed all the way to the palace`s living room.

Zuko and Azula were chasing each other while Ursa was brushing leaves out of Mai and Ty lee`s hair.

"Honestly girls, Ursa said, cant you play games that don't involve injury or the need of a bath?"

"But where's the fun in that, Mommy?" Azula asked.

Ursa frowned at her daughter then finished taking the gunk out of her daughter`s friends hair.

Ozai and Zhao entered the room.

"Wife, kids, daughter`s friends, come along now I want you to see something." Ozai said.

A perplexed Ursa gathered her children and followed the two men out to the docks.

Ozai and Zhao led them to the southern raider`s docks and Ursa was horrified to see Water tribe women in chains being led to a prison truck.

"Zuko, Azula take your friends and go inside now! Your father and I need to talk." Ursa said.

"Please, princess, Zhao said, you should understa…"

"Zhao, get out of my sight, I said I want to talk to my husband and I will!" Ursa said.

"You better do what she says." Ozai said.

"But prince." Zhao said.

"Now please, I want to hear my little wife out." Ozai said chuckling.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, Ursa said, but how dare you, how dare you expose my children to this!"

Ozai laughed and slapped his knee.

"My Ursa, you worry too much." Ozai said.

"This isn't a game, why on earth would your father do this!" Ursa demanded.

"You know, exactly why they, Ozai said pointing at the women, are here."

Ursa`s eyes widened and she nearly smacked Ozai`s smug face off.

"You're having an affair, aren't you?" She said.

Ozai laughed even harder this time.

"Oh, sweet stupid wife of mine, I thought you were smart." Ozai said raising his brows.

"They're going to be raped?" Ursa screeched.

"Nail hit." Ozai said.

Ozai called Zuko and Azula over and the two re-entered the docks followed by Azulon.

"Father." Ozai said slightly bowing.

Azulon scowled and put his clawed fingers on his grandchildren`s shoulders.

"Yon Rha, get over here." Azulon demanded.

The commander walked over and kneeled.

"I don't know why I changed my orders, but I'm satisfied to know I have humiliated the water tribe, take your reward and leave." Azulon said dropping a bag of gold coins.

Yon took the gold and bowed to the royals before rejoining his troops.

"Firelord, Ursa said boldly, why?"

Azulon bore deep into her eyes.

"I have no intention of addressing that." Azulon said.

He escorted them to the trucks filled with the Water tribe mothers and children.

"Go ahead now; pick out any servant you want before they head to the mines." Azulon said.

Azula and Ozai smiled and leaped onto the truck.

Zuko started to head back to the palace.

"Boy, why do you not indulge?" Azulon asked.

"There people, not object, besides, two to one odds your going take the ones with 'child-bearing hips' for yourself." Zuko said.

Azulon actually smirked at this.

Ursa hoped onto the truck giving the women apologetic looks.

"These kids are all boring." Azula said.

"Young lady, you go outside now." Ursa said sternly.

Azula scoffed and left.

Ursa was about to leave when she saw Ozai coming from the front with a woman and two children.

"What is this?" Ursa asked.

"This, is Hakoda`s wife and children." Ozai said.

Ozai brushed past his wife and she caught eyes with the woman.

She had long brown hair tied into a pony-tail similar to Ty lee`s.

The woman had eyes as blue and clear as a crystal pond and light chocolate colored skin.

She was wearing a thick blue fur coat that actually showed off her features.

Her figure was similar to Ursa`s only she was slightly shorter than Ursa.

Ursa looked into her eyes and was strangely interested in this person.

After a while she realized her husband had left and she was blushing slightly.

When Ursa had returned to the palace she saw Ozai introducing their children to the woman and children he just brought with him.

"Ah Ursa, I`d like you to meet Kya, and her two children Sokka and Katara." Ozai said.

Kya`s children clung to her while Azula looked on in amusement and Zuko looked on in sympathy.

"Everyone please, get settled down." Ozai said leaving.

They stood there in awkward silence until Ursa asked if they were hungry.

"Is there a kitchen?" Kya asked.

"Yes, just down the hall I'll join you." Ursa said.

"Are my kids safe with yours?" Kya asked.

"They're safe with my son, Ursa said, But Azula well…"

Azula folded her arms and huffed.

"I dot need to be insulted." Azula said.

Kya kissed her children on the forehead before leaving with Ursa.

"Mommy!" Katara said trying to follow her.

"Oh look at that." Azula teased.

Katara teared up and hid behind Sokka.

"Listen you two, don't try anything, or else!" Sokka said, trying his best to be brave.

Azula smirked and shot a medium fireball at them.

The water tribe kids shut their eyes but when they opened them they saw Zuko had intercepted the blaze and put it out.

Zuko looked back and Sokka saw an honest form of bravery and sternness in his eyes.

Zuko grabbed Azula by the wrist and pulled her over his knee.

He swatted her back-side for a few minutes before making her stand in the corner.

By this time Mai and Ty lee had entered the room to meet the new-combers.

"Hey, that was nice and, sort of hilarious." Sokka said trying to retain his laughter.

"Well, don't worry about Azula, she`s just a little crazy." Zuko said.

"Hate you, hate you all!" Azula sniffled from the corner.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself young lady." Zuko said.

"Hi I'm Ty lee and this is Mai." Ty lee said squeezing Katara with a hug.

Mai shrugged and shook Sokka`s hand.

"Your friend with the pony-tail is kinda cute." Sokka whispered into Zuko`s ear.

"I`m sorry about my husband, and the way you got here." Ursa said helping Kya make lunch.

"It's okay, I'm alive, and my kids are okay, and I have confidence that my husband will find me one day." Kya said.

"I just feel awful, and…oh dear your sweating, why don't you take your coat off." Ursa said.

Kya wiped the sweat from her brow and removed her coat.

Now Ursa could fully see Kya`s figure.

Her bust and hip span was around the same size as Ursa and so would other things as she would find out.

"So your husband, Kya said, does he always act like that?"

"No. He`s usually not this polite to guests or children." Ursa said.

The two women laughed.

"You know my husband, as brave as is he is, sometimes he isn't there." Kya said.

Ursa took upon a look of sympathy and a look at Kya`s chest.

"But its war time, but…I at least thought he would…get me and the children to safety first." Kya said.

Ursa hugged Kya and she started to weep a bit.

Ursa stroked the woman's hair but it didn't help.

So Ursa did the only thing she thought would help.

Ursa…kissed Kya on her mouth.

Kya blushed and was taken back.

But eventually she relaxed into it and returned Ursa`s kiss.

Eventually they both opened their mouths and began to tongue but finally gained control of themselves.

Ursa straightened out her hair and Kya did the same.

"We should…serve the kids lunch." Ursa said.

"Yes, I agree." Kya said picking up a tray of food.

Ursa walked out first and received a slap on the behind from Kya.

Ursa pretended to ignore it and walked on.

"Man…such a figure she must have." Kya thought biting her lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Ursa and Kya walked through the palace halls back to their children.

The two kept taking little sneaks at each other's figures while they were walking.

"Her figure is so similar to mine, and her personality, it's so weird." Ursa thought.

"I can hardly believe it, looking at this queen is like looking at a taller duplicate of me, plus who would've thought firenation woman could be good mothers." Kya thought.

Kya and Ursa reached the room their kids were in.

"Kids, lunch!" The mothers called.

Zuko, Ty lee, Mai, Katara and Sokka all sat around a gold table to eat their lunch.

"Azula, why are you in the corner?" Ursa asked.

"I`d rather not say." Azula said joining the others.

"Zuko spanked her." Ty lee said.

Zuko clamped his hand around her mouth.

"Ha ha, spanked her, don't listen to her, she`s just being Ty lee." Zuko said.

"I`m not upset, honestly I would've done it myself except, you did it." Ursa said.

"Again, hate you, hate you all." Azula said eating her food.

"Well, enjoy your lunch, Ursa can we talk?" Kya asked.

Ursa blushed slightly and joined Kya in the other room.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked.

"I`ll find out later." Zuko said. "Sokka, how long do you think it will take dad to get us?" Katara asked.

"He`s not coming, so don't get your little hopes up." Azula mocked.

Katara teared up and buried her face in Sokka`s chest.

Sokka glared at Azula while she merely looked back with her signature smile.

"Look, ignore my sister, she`s just crazy, but I don't dought your dad will try to rescue you guys." Zuko said.

"You see sis, he will come." Sokka said.

"Well, if he can get past our navy defense…and my grandpa`s ego-maniacal gates of fire." Zuko said.

"Your grandpa has gates of fire?" Sokka asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's a giant statue of himself with these fire proof ropes that are set up and down just in case anyone's brave or stupid enough to come here…of course your dad would be brave." Zuko said.

"He means stupid." Azula said smugly.

"Geez, your sis is kind of a bitch." Sokka said.

"You're just gonna let him say that?" Azula asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you are just being yourself." Zuko said. Azula actually teared up at that.

"Oh, okay some here." Zuko said holding out his arms.

Azula crawled into Zuko`s lap and buried her face in Zuko`s chest.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other.

"Little sisters am I right." Zuko said.

"Yeah, just wait till their teens." Sokka said. The two cracked up at this.

Meanwhile Ursa and Kya had made it to a backroom.

"About that kiss?" Kya said.

"Oh, well…just trying to be comforting is all." Ursa said blushing.

"My husband was very faithful, though somewhat distant recently." Kya said.

"My husband is faithful but…it doesn't matter, he`s an ass." Ursa said.

"My poor daughter, the look on her face when he saw that man grab me and her brother, she cried so hard when he dragged us away." Kya said.

"I wish my daughter was sweet like yours." Ursa said.

"Well, at least we both have brave sons." Kya said.

"Yes, their father, he just isn't a good influence." Ursa said.

Kya put her hand on Ursa`s.

"Is he at least…satisfying?" Kya asked.

"That's one of my problems; we haven't had…relations in over five years." Ursa said.

Kya began to run her hand up Ursa`s arm.

"Hakoda and I, we haven't been 'sleeping' since I don't remember when." Kya said.

"Then perhaps you would welcome a second kiss?" Ursa said.

Ursa and Kya blushed and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Ursa leaned in and kissed Kya on the mouth.

This time Kya returned the kiss quicker and much stronger.

Kya crawled into Ursa`s lap and Ursa opened up her mouth to let Kya`s tongue in.

Ursa and Kya passionately kissed each other for several minutes swirling their tongues in each other's mouths.

Ursa hugged and gripped tightly at Kya`s body as she began to grope the shorter woman`s body.

Kya wrapped her arms around Ursa`s neck and ran her hands through her hair.

They stopped kissing and Kya licked the saliva trail they left in each other`s mouths.

Kya lowered herself to her knees and ran her hands underneath her dress.

Ursa nervously opened up her legs and didn't mind Kya putting her hands down there.

Kya removed Ursa`s shoes and carefully began to remove Ursa`s panties.

Kya giggled a bit at the queen's panties.

As it turns out she was wearing a red lace with royal symbols on them.

"Are you sure?" Kya asked.

Ursa nodded in response.

Kya looked at the princess`s snatch and saw that it was shaven but had short wispy hair.

Kya closed her eyes and began to eat Ursa out.

Ursa cried out silently as her new friends tongue was working its way in her vagina.

Ursa rubbed and Pressed Kya`s head as she continued to eat and eat her out.

Eventually Ursa came and Kya licked it up.

Kya giggled and moved her friend's legs up higher.

Kya exposed Ursa`s shapely bottom and thought it was cute.

Kya fingered Ursa for a bit getting some moans out of her.

Finally Kya stopped teasing and began rimming and licking out Ursa`s backside.

Ursa begged for more as her new friend started to lick the cheeks and chew on her puckered hole.

Kya began leaving little smooches on Ursa`s Bottom.

Ursa came again and once more Kya cleaned her up.

Ursa pulled Kya back into her lap and the two curled and panted.

"I`ll return the favor, next time we need to 'talk'." Ursa said.

Kya responded by resting her cheek on Ursa`s bosom.

However they were not completely alone as wide-eyed shocked prince Zuko stood in the corner trying to suppress a premature boner.


	3. Chapter 3

Running stiffly through the palace, Zuko raced back to his room, eager to rid his boner.

Once in his room, Zuko locked the door and hid under his blanket.

"What was that?" Zuko said.

His crotch was still twitching and he had a weird feeling in his stomach.

"I should not, should not be getting…this from watching my mom and that other woman kissing." Zuko said to himself.

Suddenly he heard his door creek open.

Zuko pocked his head up to see Azula and Ty lee walk into his room.

"Oh great." He thought.

"It`s boring out there, so we`ve decided to mess with you." Azula said.

She and Ty lee expertly hoped on Zuko`s bed and began to crowd him.

"Why do you look so pale?" Azula said.

"No reason, I always look like this." Zuko said.

"What's that thing?" Ty lee said.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked nervously.

"That thing twitching under the blanket." Ty lee said.

Zuko noticed his groin still twitching.

Even under the thick blanket it was still very visible.

"Yeah, what is that?" Azula said.

Before Zuko could respond Azula gripped it and began stroking.

Zuko winced at this.

"What's wrong with you?" Azula asked.

Ty lee began to rub her foot on it.

"It`s so warm, and stiff." Ty lee said.

Azula removed the blanket and her eyes widened to find out the thing they were stroking was attached to Zuko.

"Oh, is that an e-e-erection?" Ty lee asked.

"NO!" Zuko said covering it up.

"Somebody is happy to see us." Azula said rubbing her brother`s head.

"Please leave." Zuko pleaded.

Ty lee gave him a big hug before leaving.

"Are you sure, I could relieve you of that." Azula said.

"When you're older, one day." Zuko said.

"I`m holding you to that." Azula said.

She left and Zuko decided to go find Ursa.

"I need to talk to her." He said to himself.

Elsewhere Ursa and Kya were once again occupying themselves in the kitchen.

"Dinner is soon, I hope you like komodo-chicken." Ursa said.

"My son loves meat, but I hope to one day eat ocean kumquats again." Kya said.

"Hardly anyone here eats vegetables, but I…still feel bad." Ursa said.

"Why?" Kya asked.

"To be taken from your home, and thrusted into this, it is very hard to swallow." Ursa said.

"Well…not everything here is hard to swallow." Kya said.

Ursa blushed at that.

"Well, I wonder how you would taste." Ursa said.

"There`s a room in the back, and we have two hours." Kya teased.

Kya grabbed Ursa by the wrist and led her into the back room.

There was a couch big enough for the both of them to lay across.

Kya tackled Ursa on the couch and began to kiss her. Ursa ran her hands across Kya`s body and gripped her bottom.

The two continued to kiss for a few more minutes until Kya unhooked Ursa`s dress revealing her enormous boobs.

"No-no honey, it's my turn remember?" Ursa giggled.

Ursa removed Kya`s top and began to play with her breasts.

Ursa pulled Kya into her lap and began to suck her nipples.

Ursa flicked her tongue around on Kya`s chest.

She kissed and sucked on her nipples; leaving little slime trails on them.

Kya pressed her friends head into her chest and left little kisses on her forehead.

When Ursa was satisfied she removed Kya`s light blue fur pants.

Ursa moved Kya onto the couch and removed her skin tight blue panties.

Ursa began to lick Kya out.

Kya rubbed, cupped, and stroked Ursa`s face and head as she was being eaten out.

Ursa began to kiss and make little chopping motions with her jaw inside of Kya.

Kya moaned and threw her head back as Ursa began to stick and wiggle her tongue inside of her.

Ursa occupied her hands with palm-full's of Kya`s butt flesh.

Kya called out Ursa`s name and came for her.

Ursa licked the cum off her face and began to snowball it into her mouth.

Ursa pulled Kya up into a position in which she was on the small of her back and her bare ass was on full display.

Ursa teased Kya by fingering her bottom.

Kya winced at the claws Ursa had for nails.

"You couldn't have cut them?" Kya said wincing.

"I`m not cutting them, but I'll be extra gentle from now on." Ursa said.

Ursa left little smooches on Kya`s bottom and rubbed her vagina.

Ursa spread the cheeks revealing Kya`s puckered hole.

"So cute." Ursa said giving it a kiss.

Ursa began to tongue kiss and suck at the puckered hole.

"Please stop teasing." Kya begged.

Ursa complied and licked the woman out.

She left little smacks on Kya`s bottom while she flicked her tongue in her ass.

Ursa blew on the moistened hole and nuzzled the hole.

Ursa locked Kya`s legs together and showed off her 'booty-bending' skills on Kya.

Eventually Kya couldn't take it anymore and came again.

Ursa lapped it up like honey and pulled Kya into her lap.

"So delicious, you are." Ursa said.

"Let's take a bath." Kya said kissing her friend.

Once again the traumatized prince sat in the room`s corner and tried to suppress his boner.


	4. therapy

"So prince Zuko, tell me why you need therapy?" The royal therapist said.

"Well, don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you." Zuko said, lying down on a large couch.

"Of course." Therapist said. "I mean it, not even Azulon." Zuko said with all seriousness.

"Of course, what goes on in here is between me and you." The therapist said in his most comforting voice.

"I saw my mom, and this water tribe slave, have oral sex…twice." Zuko said.

"Hmm an Oedipus complex I see." The therapist said writing some notes.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"It is when a son or daughter has sexual desires for his/her mother, whilst having hostile feelings for their father, going so far as to want to kill him." The therapist said.

Zuko threw up in his mouth before blowing the vomit straight down the garbage can.

"I do not! These are just awkward situations that I happen to walk in on!" Zuko said.

"Well, here`s what I recommend. Focus more on your firebending and less on spending time with your family. Avoid your mother more often and women in general, I also suggest taking up a hobby, I suggest, sword fighting." The therapist said.

"Thanks for listening; I heard there's this great swords maker I can train with." Zuko said leaving.

"Okay princess Azula; tell me why you need to seek a therapist?" The therapist asked.

"I have…feelings for my brother." Azula said.

"Hostile feelings or nurturing ones?" The therapist said.

"I how do you say want him to plow me." Azula said.

"Oh, yes I see you have a sibling complex." The therapist said.

"Pfft, that is absurd, I hate my brother, but still I wouldn't mind having him in me, even though he can't stand me, which is completely my fault due to my jealousy of his relationship with our mother and yet a part of me wants to hold him close to me when I sleep and wake up to a hug from him." Azula said misty eyed.

"Perhaps you should try this, treat your brother with more respect and with some care, complement him once in a while maybe give him a hug that you aren't being forced to give." The therapist said.

"Okay, and then on my thirteenth or eighteenth birthday he can plow into me." Azula said leaving the room.

"Thank you for seeing me doctor." Ursa said.

"Well, I have some free time here, anyway tell me what`s been bothering you." The therapist said.

"Well, I don't have any romantic feelings left for m husband, and I've been having an affair with a water-tribe woman that was captured a few days ago, I want to continue the relationship but I fear the effect it might have on my children, her children and our relationships with our husbands." Ursa said.

"About that last part, why do you worry about the impact on your husband?" The therapist asked.

"Well, my husband is a psycho path and I don't know much about hers." Ursa said.

"Well that's understandable, anyway, if you feel very strong about this then pursue it, but if the feelings are going away then by all means quit, no one is forcing you to do anything and I`m sure if your careful you won't get caught." The therapist said.

"Thank-you for listening." Ursa said leaving.

Azulon walked into the room looking quite angry (normal).

"Ah firelord, what can I do for you?" The therapist asked.

"I hate my son." Azulon said.

"Well would you like to say more?" The therapist asked.

"No, that's about it." Azulon said leaving.

"Well, I can conclude the royal family is insane and that I seriously should look into a new career." The therapist said leaving for the day.


	5. Bath times and Tuckins

"Ozai have you seen Zuko?" Ursa asked her husband.

"I don't really care where that useless child is." Ozai said.

"Would it really hurt you to try and show some care for your son?" Ursa said sarcastically to Ozai.

"Look, the little twerp is probably asleep in his room, now leave me alone woman." Ozai said, returning to his work.

Ursa went to check on her son, disgusted by her husband's actions. Ursa went into her son`s room to tuck him in.

"Goodnight Zuko." Ursa said, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Um mom, I think I'm too old to be tucked in so maybe I could just tell you I'm going to bed and end it at that." Zuko said scooting away.

"Zuko, is there something wrong?" Ursa asked.

"No, no, no, it`s just that…well I think I might get more sleep if we cut out the tuck in process." Zuko said.

"Well…if you feel like that okay, can I at least get a good night hug and kiss?" Ursa said, holding out her arms.

"Um, I think Azula needs it more than me." Zuko said flopping over and trying to get fake sleep. Ursa left her sons chamber to Azula`s.

"Is, is my son avoiding me?" Ursa said to herself.

Ursa made it to Azula`s chambers just in time to see her daughter wake up.

"Mother, okay look I didn't do anything." Azula said.

"Relax I`m here to tuck you in." Ursa said.

Azula was a tad taken back and scrunched to the head of her bed.

Ursa pulled her daughter back to the pillows and pulled the blanket over her; Ursa kissed Azula on the forehead and hugged her.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Ursa said.

"Mom, thank you." Azula said nervously.

Ursa smiled and left, but she had a sad look on her face afterwards.

Ursa went into the bath-houses, got undressed and filled the room with the steaming water.

Ursa sat in the water, letting the comforting steam whip away her stress.

Ursa sat there and relaxed for minuets on end until she felt someone join her bath, the person began to rub their hands through her hair and let her hands travel until Ursa was being wrapped in a comforting hug.

"Oh, hello Kya." Ursa said trying to get a happy voice.

Kya slipped into the bath next to Ursa and dropped the towel she was wearing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kya said, pulling Ursa closer to her hip.

"My kids are maturing faster than normal, and I feel as if I`ve been a bad mother." Ursa said rubbing her cheek on Kya`s bosom.

"Well, why don't you let me take care of that for you?" Kya said.

Kya pulled Ursa closer to her, caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss.

It was passionate yet short, as Kya had intended to keep her promise to bathe with the fire princess.

Kya picked up a soapy sponge and used it to scrub Ursa`s back and hips, the water tribes woman took special time to scrub Ursa`s arms and legs, she also took extra care of Ursa`s shapely and womanly regions.

Ursa took the sponge and began to scrub Kya down.

She used the same special treatment Kya had given her with her womanly areas and sensitive spots often earning a small giggle from the woman. Ursa wrapped her arms around Kya and thanked her by suckling on her breasts.

"There I hope you feel better." Kya said, stroking Ursa`s hair.

"Thank you now let me tuck you in." Ursa said.

Ursa and Kya dried off, albeit Kya got a little bit frisky and smacked Ursa`s bottom with her towel, and Ursa responded by stealing hers.

Eventually the both got dressed in silk fire nation robes.

Ursa led her friend to a guest bed chamber, complete with a queen-sized bed and silk sheets. Ursa pulled the sheets over them and wrapped her arms lovingly around Kya, who thanked her with a good-night kiss.

"Thank-you Kya." Ursa said drifting off to sleep while holding and being held by her friend.


End file.
